Hidden in the Shadows
by evilRevan
Summary: A sith party drew them together after six months of being separated from one another. Away from from prying eyes, emotions flared as the two of them try an make up for lost time in a dark hallway. Darth VowrawnXFem Sith Warrior


Andraria never did enjoy formal events. It was full of mindless chatter, dances, fancy dresses, and drunkards. It was ridiculous, a complete waste of time. A waste of _her _time.

But today was different.

Today was a day to celebrate, to relish in victory over the Republic. Thousands killed, many more fleeing Voss, Correlia, Quesh… the list went on. The Jedi were scattered; their order in completely disarray, half of Jedi council killed in one fell swoop. Now, every Darth and Lord was here, attending this frivolous _party_. Gazing at the patrons, dark blue eyes observing various men and women dressed in formal attire, the word _party _seemed… incorrect. Apprentices, minor Lords, and people of little importance bowed to their superiors, minding their tongues and veering away from blood thirsty eyes.

The majority of Sith lords donned formal attire; colors shading from blacks to more vibrant colors depending on individual tastes. Many women wore silken dresses, parading around with either their husbands or just wandering about, talking to other sith lords about business or just idle chit chat. The men were similar, walking around in suits or highly decorated robes of their choosing. Once again, the color varied from person to person.

A few rather daring women danced around, their dresses twirling like water pools of water around their feet. Hues of golds, blacks, greys, blues, and purples flashed under the bright lights, drawing a plethora of hungry eyes in their general direction.

Pursing her lips, Andraria tried ignoring the fact she _was _currentlywearing a silken dress, dyed a deep purple like the color of her painted lips. The style was a bit, provocative; with a dark purple sleeveless corset for the top. Her pale pink shoulders, neck, and chest were exposed, visible to anyone who wanted to see. Down from the tight laced up corset, the rest of the dress draped down loosely, covering her feet currently strapped into a pair of decrepit and insanely high black heels. Two small white stones, held by nothing but five small circular little beads attached to a pair of tiny silver clips, dangled behind her long, dark, and raven black hair. Her neck was bare. In fact, every single necklace had been thrown into the incinerator prior to the _party_. Wearing another itty bitty meaningless trinket was out of the question.

Practically going insane with nothing to do, Andraria reached over to grab a glass of wine. Her deft little fingers grasping a fragile crystalline glass, filled to the brim with a strong smelling red liquid. Andraria chuckled as she brought the rim of the cup to her lips. The wine had a sour, fruity taste to it. Moving the cup away, sloshing what was left of the wine in the cup, she could tell it was expensive. Just not to her tastes.

"I see this doesn't appeal to you either, Master." Andraria smirked, recognizing the sound of her apprentice's voice. Looking to left, a young woman wearing a long dark purple skirt and a pitch black shirt adorned with blood red symbols, looked back. The young woman's eyes shined a bright yellow, surrounded by a vibrant shade of purple.

Andraria quickly polished off her drink in one large gulp and placed the empty glass on a nearby table. "I don't, you're right." Jaesa fell silent. But those bright yellow eyes seemed to wander around various young lords, hunger and desire flashing beneath those devilish eyes. The Emperor's hand could tell that the brown haired woman was feeling a bit_, unsatisfied_ at the moment.

The young Darth waved a hand in the air, dismissing her faithful little apprentice. "Go. I don't care where you are or what you do; just remember to be back at the ship in two days." Jaesa didn't move right away. The recently turned sith, formerly a Jedi, silently stared at the older woman, bright yellow eye staring straight ahead. Jaesa wrung her hands together, excitement surging through her rather small body.

Jaesa's lips curved into a devious little smile. "Yes Master," A pause. "I see you aren't going to do the same, why?" She questioned, sounding slightly confused. Scowling, Andraria picked up another wine glass, purposely letting the question go unanswered for as long as possible.

Taking a small sip, Jaesa didn't budge. Deep purple painted lips morphed into a frown, expressing Andraria's distain concerning Jaesa's question. "I prefer a man who isn't squeamish, Jaesa. " She began, taking yet another sip of the wine. It was surprisingly sweet this time. A thin line of red wine escaped her lips, running down her dark colored lips and down her chin. "It gets boring when they start cowering, flinching every moment they try touching me. It's dull and lackluster for my needs..." Someone screamed inside the room. No one made an effort to find out _why._

In the bright light, Andraria's lips turned from a frown to a malicious smirk. "Now go. Have fun and make sure you use something other than your lightsaber on him when you're done. It makes a prettier mess."

Jaesa bowed and promptly left in search of new prey, the force practically coming off of her like waves.

Andraria shifted slightly, feeling the soft silk of her dress brushing across her pale skin. A sense of vulnerability flashed in her mind, thoughts filled with shivs, vibroblades, and knives for only a split second. Her titanium durasteel crafted armor stood a far better chance against attacks.

A flimsy piece of cloth did not.

Footsteps echoed behind, growing louder as they approached. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, Darth Andraria." A male voice chuckled, betraying a heavy accent behind every word.

Recognizing the voice instantly, Andraria twirled around; catching sight of an older dusky red skinned Sith Pureblood.

"Darth Vowrawn." Andraria gave him a curt nod. He mirrored the gesture back in her direction.

Under the lights it was obvious he was dressed for the party. The last time she remembered seeing him was when he donned his normal bright red and black robes. Now, he donned a more refined set of robes. The color was solid black, accented with swirls of gold near the bottoms with gold trimming around the neckline and cuffs. The two silver cylindrical bars around his tentacles were gone, replaced by another set of cylindrical gold bars. Although the colors were pretty plain, but combined, they contrasted nicely against his darker, red skin. The gold actually made his bright red eyes pop out a bit more. There was a definite sense of lust whenever her eyes lingered on him for too long. Perhaps six months had only intensified her need to be with him again.

"Something wrong?" He questioned, noticing her dark blue eyes wandering about his body. Andraria composed herself, very much aware of other sith lords and Darths nearby.

Acting nonchalant, she lazily brushed off a bit of dust off her top, ignoring the bright red eyes watching every movement. "I've finished my assignment earlier than expected." The last bit of dust fluttered off the top, slowly floating down towards the polished stone floors.

"This would be the last place I'd expect to find someone like you, Darth _Andraria_." Hearing her name out of his mouth was like sweet, sweet bliss. Six month had been too _long_ indeed.

A smirk appeared on the corner of her lips, hidden from the other Lords wandering around, possibly heading off to harass some poor servant. "I'm here on business. Speaking of business…" A mischievous glint flashed in her dark blue eyes."-I must finish up with a certain _someone_." Something flashed behind the Pureblood's bright red eyes. Andraria placed her empty wine glass on the table before walking past him, a dark playful smirk placed upon her dark colored lips.

Walking through the crowds of Sith lords, heels clicking loudly against the floor as her body gravitated towards a dark, vacant hallway far away from prying eyes. There was no doubt Vowrawn would be trailing behind her, chatting with other lords before following taking apart in the pursuit.

Andraria stopped, surveying the rather dark and out of the way hallway. A quick glance behind confirmed no one was around to disturb them. Or better yet, discover a member of the Dark Council and the Emperor's Wrath had something _going_ on between them.

Caught completely unaware the young woman felt her back slam up against the wall, knocking the wind right out of her. Strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to an all too familiar feeling chest. Practically glowing, a pair of bright red eyes flashed in the darkness. Andraria quivered in pure delight at the sight.

"You're an evil woman." Dark purple lips parted for a split second before his lips crushed against her's, muffling a jumbled mess of words. Trapped between a wall and Vowrawn, dizzily alternating between lust and bliss, purple tinted lips greedily responded to every frantic forceful kiss. White teeth playfully nipped the dusky red lips, riling the man up even further.

There was a soft rustle of silk as the right side of her dress lifted up, cold air snaking up her bare legs causing her to hiss at the sudden change in temperature.

A warm bare hand took full advantage of the opening, teasingly rubbing her thigh slowly. A muffled moan was the man's reward as Andraria unable to contain herself.

Rational thoughts were tossed out the window, while her deft little fingers rested on his chest, playfully running them up and down the thin material of his top, mentally mapping out every zipper and button. Moving up towards his collarbone, her fingers could feel a series of ridges that traveled halfway down his chest underneath the thin black and gold robes.

Their lips parted for a moment, the warmth of his breath cascading over her like waves. Red eyes locked onto lustful blue eyes.

"Cowardly squeamish men? Anyone I should be worried about?"

"You're too nosy sometimes, _my lord_." She shot back, sounding a bit annoyed that he heard that _particular _conversation.

The arm around her waist tightened when she didn't answer properly. Mild jealously flashed in those bright red eyes of his. Andraria smirked; pleased to know he had some possessive quality to him.

"No one alive anyway, I personally saw to that." She purred, tracing his jawline with her little fingers, completely enthralled with the tentacles that twisted down from his chin. "I'm faithful to you, and only you." She kissed his lips lightly as if to shatter his doubts.

Pulling back to look upon his heavy shadowed face, a disappointed frown reflected back at her. Confused her hands pulled away from his face, fingers occupied with a tassel on his robes, twirling it around and around like a nervous tick.

Cocking her head to the side she asked, "Something wrong, my Lord?"

"Only that you possibly decapitated several men I would have enjoyed doing the same to, my dear." He joked, the edges of his lips softened into a smirk. Andraria chuckled.

"Two men. I poisoned both with a flesh eating poison. It was rather slow and painful." She purred devilishly, showing her rather bloodthirsty personality designated only for the battlefield. Hidden under the heavy shadows, Andraria kept twirling a golden tassel, much to the amusement of the sith pureblood.

Voices filtered in from the main hall, many sounding too close for comfort. Frowning she looked up at him, catching sight of those bright red eyes. Not a word was said as they looked at one another, silently coming to the same conclusion. Break off and join the party.

They detangled themselves from one another, promptly smoothing out any wrinkles that would betray some sort of suspicious interaction.

Andraria walked out first, holding herself high as her face shifted to a less than pleasant expression. No one noticed where she came from; in fact, they barely noticed her disappearance at the time. Lingering in the shadows a few more minutes more, Darth Vowrawn walked out to join the rather dull party, silently cursing _almost_ every being in the room keeping them from catching up on six months' worth of lost time.

* * *

**AN:** This pairing is starting to become an OTP for me.


End file.
